Juego de celos
by pao saki
Summary: hola soy leo y voy a contarles algo tan gracioso, extraño, pero creo que es mas humillante, un romance entre karai y mi hermano Raph, asi como lo oyeron karai y Raph juntos!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, a petición de WakariSenshi continuara con mi loca idea de un romance entre karai y Raph

…

Cap.1 "prologo"

¿?: QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ, RAPHAEL

Raph: tranquilo Leo, estaba pasando un rato agradable con mi novia, verdad amor

Leo: karai dime que es mentira

Karai: Leo, yo…

Raph: cariño no te molestes en contestarle.- acaricio la mejilla de karai

Leo: lamento interrumpir yo ya me voy

Raph: ya te estabas tardando.- dice con una gran sonrisa

….

**Ya lo termine es muy pro muy corto, pero solo es el prólogo, el próximo cap. Contará como sucedió esto.**


	2. como comenzó todo

Anniekarai10 que bien que te agrado y aquí la continuación

Skybutterfly314 adivinaste en ciertas cosas,

Jackeline762 aquí sabrás que rayos pasó

marita enserio te pareció interesante, que buena noticia

Luisa Lane RAPHARAI buen nombre, gracias por tu comentario

WakaiSenshi para los que leen estas historias locas que se me ocurren lo que sea será concedido

aki38 no esperes más, adelante entérate que ocurrió

Aclaración. Lo que este en cursiva es lo que narra leo, y letra normal yo

….

"como comenzó todo"

_Todo comenzó, una noche que Abril nos presentó a su amiga Fabiola, ella tiene el cabello rojizo, con rayos negros muy delgada, vestía una minifalda azul celeste y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo, llevaba unas zapatillas negras y sus ojos, a sus ojos miel era lo que más llamaba mi atención, ella es muy bella, me presente, y ella me sonrió y me quede embobado, olvide por completo que karai estaba en la guarida _

_Fabiola: Leo podemos hablar_

_Leo: claro_

_Nos dirigimos fuera de la guarida, no podía quitarle la vista de encima es tan linda_

_Leo: de que quieres habla…_

_Me beso de repente, apenas la conocía y me beso, escuchamos un llanto y nos separamos, no había nadie más que nosotros dos_

_Leo: tenemos que volver_

_Al llegar a la guarida no encontré a Raph ni a Karai _

….

Karai estaba en un rincón de la alcantarilla llorando, bastante destrozada

Raph: karai que te sucede

Karai: vi… vi…

Raph: que viste

Karai: a leo besándose con Fabiola

Raph: estas segura

Karai: si lo estoy.- el llanto la inundo de nuevo

Raph se arrodillo a su altura y la abrazo

Raph: no llores más

Karai se empezó a calmarse

Karai: la odio

Raph: leo es un idiota si ignora a una chica tan bella e inteligente como tú, tú eres el motivo por el cual odio a Leo, tu eres la chica con la que quisiera estar toda mi vida

…

Como racionará karai ante tal declaración

**Sayonara **


	3. la culpable de nuestra separacion

**Hola aquí la continuación, es extraño, no lo creen Rapharai**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

**Skybutterfly314 creo que tu instinto te fallo un poco**

**Aki38 yo también la odio**

**Anniekarai10 analiza la situación**

**WakariSenshi la verdad pero todo puede suceder**

**Jackeline762 lee y sabrás como reaccionó**

**La canción es sueño sin fin, Bpm, creo, bueno solo con poner sueño sin fin, aparece con solo poner la canción, pero el grupo tiene una B y son las mismas letras o.O **

….

Cap. 3 "la culpable de nuestra separación"

Karai: enserio crees todo eso de mí

Raph: siempre lo he pensado, _**no sé qué tienes en la mirada**_

_**Que cuando yo te miro **_

_**No puedo encontrar las palabras**_

_**Que digan lo que siento**_

_**En todas horas en mi cabeza sonriéndome **_

_**Te encuentro **_

_**Cierro los ojos cuando me besas**_

_**Y luego me despierto.**_

_**Eres todo lo que **_

_**Yo busque para mí**_

_**La protagonista de mis sueños**_

_**Sin fin **_

_**Imagino que nos abrazamos**_

_**Cerquitas del mar **_

_**Y miramos desde la montaña **_

_**Toda la ciudad **_

_**Es contigo con quien quiero estar**_

_**Dame la oportunidad de **_

_**Mostrarte todo lo que yo**_

_**Te puedo amar**_

_**Cuando te veo siento que vuelo hacia **_

_**Otro planeta pero de pronto **_

_**Me desconcentro y sigo aquí**_

_**En la tierra **_

_**Eres todo lo que yo busque para mí **_

_**La protagonista de mis sueños sin fin**_

_**Imagino que nos abrazamos **_

_**Cerquitas del mar**_

_**Y miramos desde la montaña toda la ciudad**_

_**Es contigo con quien quiero estar**_

_**Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte**_

_**Todo lo que yo te puedo amar. **_

Solo dame una oportunidad por favor

Karai: Raph… yo…

Raph: ya sé que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, al tonto de mi hermano, pero yo solo te pido una oportunidad

Karai: ok una

Raph: una o dos o cinco o diez o mil.- le empezó a hacer cosquillas a karai y ella rio, él le limpio las lágrimas

En las sombras alguien veía esa escena con odio

….

Mientras en la guarida

Leo: Fabiola tengo que hablar seriamente contigo

_Le dije serio_

_Fabiola: si quieres que salga contigo no me lo tienes que pedir_

_Ella empezó a deslizar su mano por mí mejilla, le aparte la mano con brusquedad_

_Fabiola: que te pasa_

_Leo: no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra,_

_Fabiola: pero por que_

_Leo: me molesto bastante lo que hiciste_

_Fabiola: que hice_

_Leo: me besaste, sabiendo que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más_

_Fabiola: no te preocupes yo se compartir, no soy celosa_

…_.._

POV FABIOLA

Como te odio karai, tienes dos hamato a tus pies, y no tienes idea de la riqueza que poseen, y lo que menos soporto es que tengas embobado al primogénito de Splinter, a Leonardo, el dueño del 50% y a Raph el dueño de 25%, pero voy a hacer lo posible por verte sufrir, voy a quitarte su atención, te voy a ver sola llorando sin consuelo, y lo voy a disfrutar

FIN POV FABIOLA

…..

Raph: karai me preguntaba si quisieras salir un rato

Karai: a donde

Raph la toma de la mano

Raph: es sorpresa

Karai: ok, vamos

…

Fabiola los observaba de cercas

Fabiola: y creo saber cómo lograre mi objetivo

….

Es extraño, karai actúa rara, no… creo que mi imaginación está muy activa, niego ligeramente con la cabeza y sigo leyendo un libro que me presto Donnie

_Fabiola: leo podemos hablar_

_Leo: vete_

_Fabiola: es algo importante_

_Leo: bien, diez segundos para que me digas de que se trata, el tiempo corre_

_Fabiola: es sobre lo que paso en los túneles de la alcantarilla_

_Leo: ocho segundos_

_Fabiola: bien quería explicarte lo que ocurrió y porque lo hice _

_Leo: seis segundos_

_Fabiola: y tiene algo que ver con la torpe de karai_

_Leo: tres segundos_

_Fabiola: ella tiene un romance con uno de tus hermanos_

_Leo: ¿¡QUE!? _

_Fabiola: creo que se me acabo el tiempo adiós_

_Leo: espera, que ocurre_

_Fabiola: karai sale con uno de tus hermanos _

_Leo: eso no es posible, con quien sale_

_Fabiola: no te lo diré, averígualo tú_

La semilla de la duda estaba diseminada, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que la desconfianza y lo celos se pudieran cosechar

….

Raph: lista

Karai: si

Raph: sorpresa

Karai: no puedo creerlo,

Raph: es para ti,

Karai: gracias es muy bello

Los dos jóvenes estaban en un invernadero lleno de distintos tipos de orquídeas y en el centro del vivero, había un gran y hermoso cerezo en flor, Raph tomo varias flores y las coloco en el cabello de karai, formando una corona

Karai: así me amas

Raph: no, cuenta los granos de arena de la tierra, y multiplícalos por la cantidad de estrellas que existen, así te amo

Karai: Raph…yo…no…correspondo y tú lo sabes

Raph: olvida eso, si tú quiere solo seremos amigos,

Karai: enserio gracias.- ella lo abrazo

…..

Fin de este cap. Una pregunta, contesto los comentarios públicamente o privados Sayonara :-] 


	4. Chapter 4 mi plan esta en marcha

Hola Skyburtterfly314 bueno todos tenemos algo de bien y mal, y lamento el suspenso, ya te dije para mí si es divertido ;) y voy a tratar de no tardar tanto **Luisa Tatis-Weasley gracias por comentar**

Jackeline762 a el amor tan complicado y pues lo de con quién se queda, no te diré JAJAJAJCOFJAJAJA

**EL MUNDO DE SHEILA gracias por comentar**

**WakaiSenshi lo de con quién se queda no lo diré, pero lo de la fortuna se explicara aquí**

**Anniekarai10 gracias por comentar**

**aki38 aquí se responderán tus preguntas**

**Hola-hablar **_**hola**__-pensar__**hola-cantar**_**hola-susurrar**

**Lo que esta en cursiva Leo narra**

…..

Cáp. 4 "El plan en marcha"

PDV SPLINTER

Siempre vivimos en las alcantarillas, privados de lujos, y no por que no pudiera dárselos, si porque quería que sus corazones fueran puros, sin avaricia, sin la arrogancia, sin vicios, fingí la pobreza para que así ellos vieran lo importante de la vida, el amor, la familia, pero esa chica Fabiola, desde que llego aquí he notado a mis hijos más separados, se lo trama, pero, yo no puedo intervenir.

Flashback

Splinter estaba abriendo un cajón y en el había bolsas llenas de dinero

"**vaya, pero si el maestro Splinter no es el pobretón que aparenta".- **era la voz de Fabiola

"**señorita fabiola que en que le puedo servir"**

"**solo quiero saber quien es el heredero de tal fortuna"**

"**y por que he de decírselo".-**giro para verla y con la mirada le daba la orden de salir

"**se que sus hijos no saben de este dinero, y me pregunto que dirán cuando se enteren que su padre los hizo vivir en la miseria por esconder esto".-** señalo el dinero "**no le perdonaran, jamás"**

Splinter mira a la chica con notable enfado, **"que quieres por tu silencio"**

"**fácil, ¿Quién es el heredero?".- **dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa

"**Mis hijos".-** fue la sencilla respuesta de Splinter

"**sabe a que me refiero, ¿Para quién es la mayor parte? O acaso quiere que sus hijos se enteren de su gran mentira"**

"**Leonardo".-**contesto Splinter bajando la cabeza

"**y algo más no se meta en mis planes, ni les diga nada de mi o su secreto saldrá a la luz"**

Fin de Flashback

Yo, no puedo intervenir, si lo hago les contara todo, no me perdonaran

FIN PDV SPLINTER

PDV FABIOLA

Todo es perfecto, mi plan funcionara a la perfección, la rata no dirá nada, y que Raph intente conquistar a karai, me asegura el triunfo, solo queda poner a leo es contra de su familia, en realidad es lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, y solo queda pendiente, eliminar al roedor

FIN PDV FABIOLA

…

_Estaba en la sala pensando en lo que dijo Fabiola, Karai no seria capaz de mantener un romance con uno de mis hermanos, o ¿quizás si? Y si es cierto, no puedo quedarme aquí como si nada, con quien esta saliendo, tal vez con Mikey, se la pasan toda la mañana viendo películas, o jugando videojuegos, pero no puede ser él es bastante inocente, o Donnie, se la pasan en el laboratorio toda la tarde, no imposible él ama a Abril, y Raph, todas las noches están platicando interminables horas de no se que tema, voy a averiguarlo, esperen Raph y Karai se…_

…_._

**Suspenso, ¿Qué vio Leo?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**

**Y encuesta: los que voten por que Fabiola se largue de la guarida y tenga su merecido, dejen un comentario.**

**Sayonara **


End file.
